LOVE DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY
by sesshomerulover
Summary: INUYASHA AND KOGA ARE BROTHERS AND MOVE TO A NEW SCHOOL AND MEET KAGOME AND AYAME WHO ARE SISTERS AND BAD THINGS HAPPEN BEFORE THEY FIND OUT HOW THEY REALLY FEEL ABOUT EACH OTHER.


Chapter 1:The first day

Ok listen this is my first fanfic so dont be mean if its not good and if u don't send me a reveiw i'll have my wolves hunt u down and hurt you.

"But moooom why do we have to move."i said,"yeah i agree with Ayame." said Kagome."Its not fair."i said. "i don't care you have to go to school and your not getting out of going."our mother said.I and my sister got ready for our first day of our new school."hurry up Kagome we're going to be late."I said and she finally came down and we where off."Bye mom."we both gave her a hug and left."You know something Ayame there could be some hot guys here even though you don't want another boyfriend after what Nick did to you." "Shut up Kagome and don't ever say that name again." We finally arrived at the school.We walked to the mian office and got all of the stuff we needed."what classes do you have Kagome?" "i have Geometry oh man this sucks."

'Down the hall'

"What the hell koga you know we have practice tonight, god damn.Your such an idiot."some guy said.Hey shut the hell up you know that I can't tonight I have to go out of town."another guy said.

'Back with Kagome and Ayame'

"Whats going on down there,"I said "lets go see." "ok."said Kagome.We walked down the hall "hey you guys do you have a band or something?" I asked the two guys that where argueing."Yeah whats it to you." the one guy, with long white hair, said in an annoyed tone."Well it looks like to me you still need a bass and another lead guitarists."I said.The other guy,with jet black hair,said"yeah so what."He said in an annoyed tone."Well me and my sister play. She plays lead and I play bass so. If youneed us in your band well,meet us after school,ok."the guy with short black hair said "whatever"but was cut off by the white /silvered hair guy"yeah sure we'll think about it,ok." "ok cool." I told them. Kagome and I started to walk away when Kagome said"what the was that all about?" she stoped walking."what do you mean?"I stoped also."the whole thing with those guys?"she said"we're going to be late lets go."I said to her.We headed off to our classes.

'After school'

I met Kagome out side the school"do you think they'll want us in their band?"I asked her."maybe?"she said."I hope they do, hey kagome do you think to of those guys are cute?"I asked her again."NO! why do you?"she asked me."yeah the one guy with long black hair is soooo hot! Oh shit here they come!"I said. the three guys walked over to us"hey we thought about it and sure you guys, i mean girls, can be in our band."but was cute off by me"ok so whens the first practice?"i asked."Tonight. Hey if you want, we'll walk you to tour house to get your instruments by the way what did you say your names where?"the one guy said."My names Ayame and my sisters name is Kagome, whats your names you never told us?"I asked them."oh my names Inuyasha I'm the vocalist, he's Koga he's the lead guitarist and thats Miroku he's the drumist and he's a prev so don't get to close to him."he said. "Ok lets go um..... is he coming or not?" "who Koga no he can't he's going out of town."He said."ok then."And we where off to get my bass and Kagome's lead guitar.

'At our house'

"ok listin you guys you have to stay outside because my mom will flip if two guys are with us after only our first day of school. ok"Kagome said."ok cool that doesn't bother me what about you Miroku."Inuyasha said, "no not at all." Miroku said answering his question."ok then be right out we just gotta tell our mom that we found someone with a band and be back later and of corse get our guitars ok."we said and went inside."so Inuyasha what do you think of Kagome and Ayame?In my opinion, I think their hot"but before Miroku could get another word out Inuyasha punched him in his face and said"In your opinion every girl is hot." Inuyasha thinks, _'but Kagome is beautyful and Ayame is pretty too but not as much as Kagome.' _"ok guys lets go"Kagome said as she came out the door and we started to walked to Inuyasha's house.

'At Inuyasha's house'

"ok you still have to give us the cords so we know what the hell we're playing -"I said but was cut off whet again"Here"Inuyasha handed me a sheet of music,"sorry Kagome I forgot to get the lead guitar part from Koga." "thats ok i'll watch today."Kagome said. "ok do you know what your doing Ayame."Inuyasha asked me."yeah I think."I said. When we where done playing the first song Inuyasha said "wow, that was great man Ayame your a fast learner if only we had an lead guitar in there well whatever -"but he was cut off again"well we gotta go we'll see ya tomorrow, ok bye."we all said bye to each other and we left.

'Down the street with Ayame and Kagome'

"Man their good I wonder how good Koga plays."Kagome said."yeah I bet he's better than you, Kagome."I said kidding around with her. I can't wait till tomorrow it'll be awsome.

sorry about such a short chapter but i'll up date soon.


End file.
